


Snow White

by Simplyabookworm



Series: JayTim Fairytales [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: F/M, Gen, I was blow dry my hair and this story came in my mind, JayTim Fairytales, Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, Snow White retelling, fairytales - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplyabookworm/pseuds/Simplyabookworm
Summary: A retelling of the famous fairytale "Snow White and the seven dwarfs"
Relationships: Bart Allen & Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent & Cassie Sandsmark, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: JayTim Fairytales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018033
Kudos: 20





	Snow White

**Author's Note:**

> To be clear, the characters are: 
> 
> Tim Drake - Snow White  
> Dick Grayson - Evil Queen  
> Damian Wayne - step-brother   
> Cassandra Cain - the Hunter   
> Stephanie Brown - the Huntress  
> Alfred Pennyworth - the Mirror   
> Kon El & Cassie Sandmark & Bart Allen - Dwarfs  
> Jason Todd - Prince Charming

Once upon a time, in a far away reign, lived a Princess. She had skin as white as snow, lips as red as apples, eyes as blue as the sky and hair as black as the night. Her parents called her Snow White. 

Tim: “Why am I the princess?!? I’m a man!!” >.<  
Narrator: “You’re the cutest of them all, obviously” >.>

Her childhood had been a happy one, but in her teen years her mother died and her father, the King, married again. She gained a beautiful step-mother and- 

Tim: “An angry little gremlin”   
Narrator: “Shut up, you speak for the first time when you meet the hunter”   
Tim: “What?!?”

As I was saying, she gained a beautiful step-mother and a younger step-brother. Until her father, the King, was alive she was treated in the best possible way. But one day the King fell ill and shortly after died. The beautiful step-mother then became an Evil Queen.

Dick: “Hey! I’m not an Evil Queen!! And why am I the bad guy-, sorry, girl, here?”  
Narrator: “Is it a family thing to always interrupt me? You are the right age to be the Queen”   
Damian: “I would have been a better Queen, tt”  
Narrator: “…. You’re like 12…”  
Damian: “So what?”   
Narrator: “….”   
Narrator: “Let’s go on”

\--- 

Now, you need to know the step-mother had a magic mirror in her possession and was obsessed with beauty (Dick: “Hey! I’m not obsessed!!” Narrator: “It’s a play! Why can’t you just play your part?!?!?”). She would often mirror herself and ask: “Mirror mirror on the wall, who’s the cutest of them all?”. The mirror, unmistakingly, would answer in a perfect british voice: “You are, my Queen”.   
When she married the King she was still young, and growing up she became really beautiful (Dick: “Aww, thanks”). Unfortunately, she didn’t change her question and, with time, its answer changed, too. 

Dick: “Mirror mirror on the wall, who’s the cutest of them all?”   
Alfred: “Snow White is the cutest, My Queen”

The answer angered her. She acted on her hate for the Princess and sent her away, to the winter residence. There Snow White spent her days picking flowers, walking in the woods, reading, and all the (Tim: “Boring” Narrator: “Shut up!”) things a Princess is supposed to do. 

\---

One day, the Queen (and the step-brother) decided it was time to get rid of her for good and summoned the best hunter of their reign. 

Dick: “Hey Cass, what are you doing her- I mean, good afternoon Mr hunter. We heard you’re the best all reigns can offer. We have a mission for you, if you dare to accept it” 

The hunter bowed and patiently waited for the Queen to continue. 

Dick: “You’ll kill Snow White and bring her heart to Us in this wooden box. You’ll find her in Our winter residence” 

Unable to refuse, the hunter accepted Her Majesty's request and took off. 

\--- 

The hunter found the Princess in a clearing in her residence woods and warned her of the Queen’s desire. 

Tim: “Hey Cass, nice to see you here. I was so bor- What do you mean the Queen wants me dead? Why should I run? I can take care of myse-”

STONCK

Somehow a punch hit the Princess’ head. 

Narrator: “Stop being an idiot and follow the script!!”  
Tim: “Okay, okay, fine. Jeez!” 

The Princess greeted very kindly the man approaching her. 

Tim: “What can I do for you, good hunter?” 

The hunter explained to her the Queen’s decree. 

Tim: “Oh, dear. My step-mother wants me dead. What can I do now?”   
Cass: “Run away”   
Tim: “That’s actually a really good idea. I think I’ll do just that. Bye!” 

That said, Snow White picked up her gown and ran off into the woods. 

\--- 

After he had accomplished his mission (sort of) the hunter was faced with a dilemma. The Queen asked him to bring back Snow White’s heart, and a heart he must bring back. 

Cass: “No kill”   
Narrator: “What?”   
Cass: “I don’t kill. No human, no animal”   
Narrator: “.... But you’re the hunter”  
Cass: “No kill”  
Narrator: “...”   
Narrator: “Fine. Let’s go like this, then” 

Suddenly, a bear appeared behind the hunter and, before he could react, it was shot down by another hunter. She had long, blond hair weaved in a braid. She wore brown trousers, a green shirt and a purple hood. In her arms there was a bow, and her arrow was stuck between the bear’s eyes. 

Stephanie: “Are you alright?”   
Cass: “Yes” 

That actually resolved the hunter’s problem. He carved out the bear’s heart and put it in the box. After he delivered said box back to the Queen, the hunter and huntress left to travel the world together. 

Narrator: “Is it okay like that?”  
Cass: *nods* 

\---

The Princess ran and ran and ran in the forest until she found a little house, with three little beds and, after a little bit of cleaning and reorganizing and decluttering (Tim: “Some stuff in their fridge was expired!!”), she fell asleep. 

The house owners, Kon, Cassie and Bart, were working in a mine and came back home only in the evening. They found a stranger in their bed and begin to wonder-

Bart: “It’s not a stranger, it’s Tim! And he’s sleeping, for a change” XD   
Narrator: “I know you know him, but please play your characters” T.T   
Kon: “What characters? I’m a charming and beautiful prince, ain’t I?” >.O  
Narrator: “You three are the dwarfs. You’re Tim’s friends and I thought you would be perfect to play Snow White friends, too. *whispering* And I couldn’t find someone short enough to play them”  
Cassie: “We heard you, but okay. We’re always happy to be friends with Tim”   
Narrator: T.T “Thank you very much!!”

Hearing voices whispering near her, Snow White woke up. 

Tim: “Hi guys, I mean, hello good Sirs and Lady. I hope I didn’t offend you falling asleep on your beds”  
Cassie: “No problem at all. But who are you?”   
Tim: “I’m Snow White. My step-mother wants to kill me, so I ran away”  
Kon: “What? Who do I need to punch?” STONCK “Cassie, that hurts!!”   
Cassie: “You can stay with us for as long as you like. You took care of the house splendidly, by the way”   
Tim: “Thank you” 

They spent the evening chatting and, at a reasonable hour, went to sleep. In the next few days they established a routine: the dwarfs would go to work in the morning and return home in the evening and Snow White would take care of the house. Everything was fine. 

\--- 

Meanwhile, the Queen received the box which contained Snow White’s heart and, after a few days, decided to ask the mirror again. 

Dick: “Mirror mirror on the wall, who’s the cutest of them all?”   
Alfred: “Snow White is, My Queen”  
Dick: “So Tim’s alive? Oh, joy!, a-ehm… I mean…. How is it possible? The hunter killed her and brought Us her heart”  
Alfred: “Snow White is alive and in good health. The object in the box is a bear’s heart”   
Dick: “Where is hi-her, now?”   
Alfred: “He’s with the dwarfs that lives near the border of your reign, My Queen”  
Dick: “Dwarfs...? Oh, his friends. Okay. Why don’t We pay hi-her a visit?” 

The Queen decided to visit her and bring her a gift: she took a straw basket full of apples and painted them with a sleeping potion; after her stant with the hunter, she needed a disguise to meet Snow White. She dressed up as an old woman and went to the dwarfs house. 

\--- 

The old woman appeared around tea time. Snow White was taking a break from cleaning and was enjoying her tea (Tim: “Coffee not tea” Narrator: “Whatever, just remember what you need to do”) in the garden. Upon seeing the elder lady, she invited her to sit. 

Tim: “Would you like to sit for a while? You seem tired”  
Dick: “Thank you, young lady. Accepts an apple as my thanks”  
Tim: “Oh, no, no need to thank me. It’s just good manners”  
Dick: “I insist”   
Tim: “I decline”   
Narrator: *sigh* “Tim, accepts the apple”  
Tim: “But I don’t like apples”   
Narrator: “... Tim ...”   
Tim: “Okay, okay”

Snow White accepted the apple and took a bite. Immediately she fell on the ground, asleep. Satisfied, the Queen got rid of her disguised and went back to her castle. 

Dick: “But Tim-”  
Narrator: “He’s okay! Go away!” 

\--- 

When the dwarfs came back home that evening, they found Snow White on the ground, in a sleep similar to death. Upset, the next day they created a crystal coffin and rested her body inside. All her friends, humans and animals, laid flowers and herbs and gifts on the coffin. They all mourned her. 

\--- 

A Prince occurred to pass their way and, after he recognized his old friend, he approached the group.

Jason: “What happened here? Why is my old, dear friend in a crystal coffin?”   
Cassie: “We don’t know. We came back from work yesterday and found her like that. She seems dead, so we put her in there to rest”   
Jason: “Am I allowed to get near her?”   
Cassie: “Of course, my good Sir. Go on”   
Jason: “Why are you the only one who answers?”   
Cassie: “The other two are always OOC and the Narrator told them to shut up”

The Prince got close to Snow White and, upon seeing her sleeping face, he bowed and kissed her forehead. At that moment, a miracle occurred. Snow White opened her eyes and sweetly smiled at her Prince. He was, in fact, her long loved best friend from the neighborhood reign, passing to visit her. Everyone was overjoyed and Bart the dwarf ran to organize a party to welcome the Prince and celebrate Snow White’s waking up. 

\--- 

At the castle, the Queen was satisfied with her work and went straight to her mirror. 

Dick: “Mirror mirror on the wall, who’s the cutest of them all?”   
Alfred: “The answer is always the same, My Queen. The cutest is Snow White”   
Dick: “How is it possible? Should We get rid of her in a more effective way?”   
Alfred: “If I may, Your Majesty, instead of choosing such a bloody path, why not change perspective?”   
Dick: “What do you suggest, then?”   
Alfred: “Why not change the question?”   
Dick: “And ask what, instead?”  
Alfred: “Who’s the fairest, perhaps?”   
Dick: “Alright, We’ll try. Mirror mirror on the wall, who’s the fairest of them all?”  
Alfred: “You are, My Queen” 

That said, the Queen was satisfied. She wrote a letter to the dwarfs and gave them the antidote. After hearing she woke up on her own and eloped with the Prince next door, the Queen wrote her an apology for her misunderstanding and gave her blessing to their union.   
Since her only problem was vanity, once that was resolved, she was remembered as a just and lovely Queen by all her people.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely ladies and gentlemen,  
> Thank you for reading 'til the end.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome <33 
> 
> xoxo


End file.
